The Case of Gideon
by Dipperlover101
Summary: Everybody knows what Gideon did. And yet they still loved him. Though he was sent to jail, nothing changed. Strange things were still occurring and they had Gideon's "mark" all over it. Can the Pines family solve this case?
1. Chapter 1

Dipper's POV

It was late at night. I was walking back to the shack and i felt a drop on my arm. I looked up and noticed the sky was grey. Rain. I thought it was suppose to be hot during summer, not raining. I started to walk faster but the drops came down harder. A mist started coming as well, like fog. Great. Just great. This was starting to get weird but weird was normal in this town. I began running but the fog kept getting thicker and thicker. I stopped in my tracks as i saw a shadow in front of me. It was really tall and kind of wide. I slowly gained the courage to reach out and touch it. It was a tree. The same tree in which I flipped a switch from within and gained book 3. I knew exactly where I was now. I started to run in the direction of the shack. I was soaked due to the pouring rain. I eventually found the shack and was so relieved. I opened the door, glad to be in a dry place. I saw my sister Mabel, Wendy, Soos, and Grunkle Stan watching Duck-tective.

"Dipper! Where have you been?"said Mabel.

"Uh just taking a walk."I said calmly.

"Oh. Well come sit with us, it's a new episode!"

"Actually I think I'm going to go to bed. I'm really tired."

"Okay. See ya in the morning bro."

"You too sis."

While I have some time, why don't I explain our status right now. So far Gideon has been in jail for 3 weeks. If you ask me it seems like they are rewarding him instead of punishing him. People still treat him with respect and he made new "friends". He even has his own television show based on it! Just thinking about him and the whole situation makes me want to punch something so hard. So I did.

"Dipper! If you break anything I'm not paying for it!" Stan shouted.

That was just the cherry I needed for my wonderful sundae.

The next morning I was startled by my family's screams. What was happening? Was there a monster in the shack? Someone pulling a prank? Or worse, was Gideon back? No, that can't be possible. He's in jail and they have good security. Hopefully.

"Whats going on?! Why is everyone screaming!" I shouted.

I looked at my sister with a confused stare. She was staring out the tiny window we have with fear.

"...look" she said softly.

I took a couple steps back and stared out the window. I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing. I reached for my book in my vest where I usually keep it but it wasn't there! I started to panic. I looked all over the room, turning things over, pushing everything out of the way, making our room one big mess.

"Mabel! Where's my book?!" I said with my face deep in my backpack.

I didn't hear a word.

"Mabel! My book! I need it! Before someone finds it!"

"Its too late for that Pines."

That voice. I've heard it before. No, no that's impossible. Gideon is in jail! How could he possibly escape? This is all in my head. I know it is.

"Gideon. How'd you get out of prison?" I demanded.

He laughed. "Now why would I tell you that, Dipper?"

"Gideon! What are you doing here!?" Mabel yelled.

"Oh you guys are silly. I'm here for the deed of course. Tell Stan to hand it to me by tomorrow, or he'll regret it." Gideon chuckled.

"You will NEVER get it! Never!" Mabel shouted.

"Oh, my sweet lil' Mabel. You'll see what'll happen if he doesn't hand it over. I hate to do this to ya'll but you leave me no choice." Gideon said sarcastically. "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to use dynamite to get the deed if you don't hand it over. I wouldn't want to ruin that pretty little face of yours, my sweet."

"Face it Gideon, you're never gonna get it." Mabel said seriously.

"Just watch me."

With the snap of a finger, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper's Pov

"What do you mean he's been locked up all day? He was at the Mystery Shack just an hour ago!" I shouted.

"No one escapes this prison! No one sneaks in, no one sneaks out!"

"That's impossible! He was just there!" said Sheriff Blubs.

"Yea! Please officers, you have to believe us!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Sorry kids. I'm afraid Gideon has been locked up and is staying that way."

The police officers here aren't very smart. They only care about them selves, I'm joking! They aren't very good at keeping the streets safe. Mabel and I could do a better job then them!

"Oh come on! Don't you guys have security cameras? Can we check the tape?"

"What makes you think you have the authority to come in here and accuse the POLICE of lying?!"

"What? I didn't say you-"

"Get these kids out of here."

"But we didn't-"

"Okay, out you go."

A large man came up to us and picked us up. He walked over to the automatic doors and dropped us on the floor.

"Hey! You can't do this to us!"

"I just did."

He walked away and just left us there on the floor. Two, 12 year olds there on the cold, hard floor. What did I tell you? Bad security.

"Dipper, we can't go down like this! Let's go back in and give 'em a piece of my mind."

"No Mabel. It's not worth it, we can solve this on our own. We don't need them."

"YEAH! We don't need them! Take THAT Police Department! HA!"

"Come on. Let's go back to the Shack, we can find something there."


	3. Author's Note

Sorry I haven't updated in so long guys. I've been busy and things just seem to get more stressful by the minute. I promise I'm going to try and update on a daily basis. I'll try to post a chapter or two every week. I know, it's not that much but I'm going to try and make the chapters long. I'd rather have about 6 long chapters then 20 short ones. Right? Well don't worry. I guarantee that this story will be worth the wait. :)


	4. Chapter 3

Mabel's POV

"Did you find anything yet?"

"No. There's no trace of him anywhere! It's like he just vanished."

"Do you think he found some other magic thing?"

"Maybe. Wait, Mabel what did he say when he was here?"

"Umm. He said something about Stan and the deed."

"Okay but what else?"

"He said he would use dynamite."

"Stan? Deed? Dynamite? Mabel don't you see! This was his plan last time! Why would he do it again?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
